mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Table(Who's out) Episode 1: Mario and Sonic Again! It was a fine day in Mushroom Kingdom and Luigi and Mario were reading a newspaper.Suddenly they got mail. "Want me to get it?"Luigi asked. "No, I'll get it"Mario said trying to be polite. "Package for The Mario Bros!"Said a Mail Guy handing a package to them. Mario and Luigi silently read them and the people there. "Again?Well we can cream them like in the Original One!"Luigi commented. "Yeah!"Mario responded. They walked over to the Olympics place meeting everyone from Winter Games plus a few new contestants such as Espio,Toad,Diddy Kong,and Rouge.Charmy,Cream,Lakitu,and now ROSALINA were the referees.Sonic,Tails,and Shadow walked over to Mario,Luigi,and Toad. "Ha!Again we are totally gonna cream you!"Sonic told them. "That's kind of not nice Sonic but I think we can beat you..."Tails replied to Sonic's comment trying not to be mean. "Whatever, good luck NOT!"Shadow chuckled. Mario's face turned red and Luigi and Toad tried to calm him down. "Mario,Sonic,Waluigi,and Eggman come compete!"An announcer said, "Mario's team is himself,Luigi,Espio,and Toad and Sonic's is himself,Shadow,Knuckles,and Wario, Waluigi's is himself,Amy,Vector,and Daisy, and last but not least Eggman's is himself,Yoshi,Peach,and Blaze!Everyone else relax." The teams jumped into the pool and started swimming with Mario in the lead followed by Eggman,Waluigi,and Sonic.Mario then tagged Luigi, Eggman tagged Yoshi and Waluigi tagged Amy.Sonic was still swimming slowly since he is scared of water.Luigi,Amy,and Yoshi passed him in that order. "Wow, Sonic is really pathetic it looks like his team will lose!"The announcer said and Shadow,Knuckles,and Wario got angry."SWIM YOU LAZY SCAREDY CAT!"Wario shouted.Sonic still swam slowly but about 1 cm faster.Knuckles then gave up hope as Luigi and Amy tagged Espio and Vector. Espio started swimming very fast and Yoshi tagged Peach.Espio swam back and tagged Toad.Peach and Vector were head to head though.Toad swam and caught up. "Well Sonic is still swimming!"Knuckles yelled upset,"WE LOSE!" Toad,Peach,and Vector finished and Peach tagged Blaze and Vector tagged Daisy and Toad was finished.Team Mario won!Sonic finally was near to taggomg Shadow but ran out of breath and got his head out of the water for a minute but Daisy and Blaze passed him."Team Waluigi is in second and Team Eggman in 3rd!"The announcer said, "Sonic you may go back to land."The announcer said. Sonic went back to land and then Shadow,Knuckles,and Wario chased him for making him look like a fool. "Well, you guys might get a chance later."Sonic said backing out running as fast as he could. The Surprise "Welcome, guys!We are doing a competition to see who wins this time.Team Mario vs Team Sonic!"The Announcer shouted to the fans and competitors. "Heh....I think I can win after all it's Team SONIC!"Sonic yelled. Mario walked up to Sonic wanting to punch him but Luigi calmed him down.Sonic looked up to Mario and stood up. "Ha the slow guy is here'."Sonic mocked. "Well, today competing are Mario,Sonic,Eggman,Bowser,Wario,Shadow,Knuckles,and Peach."The announcer said,"They will try to win it for their team!" The first one was a race.It started and Sonic and Wario had a foul.Shadow was in the lead followed by Knuckles,Mario,Peach,Bowser,Eggman,and Sonic/Wario.Sonic and Wario started running.Sonic passed Wario,Eggman,and Bowser.Shadow almost finished and made the final step.Peach ran and placed 2nd, Knuckles 3rd.Mario was in dead heat with Sonic until Sonic passed him. Sonic placed 4th and Mario placed 5th.Wario,Eggman,and Bowser were head to head.Eggman finished placing 6th.Wario in 7th.And Bowser in last. "Well Bowser you are out of the challenge."The announcer said smoothly trying not to irritate Bowser who sat down humiliated. The next one was Swimming.Of course everyone but Sonic started swimming placing Sonic 7th right now.Wario,Knuckles,and Peach were in the dead heat.Peach passed both of them and finished placing 1st.Knuckles placed 2nd and Wario placed 3rd.Sonic finally started swimming with a life vest on but very slowly.Eggman finished in 4th.Shadow and Mario raced as fast as they couuld and Mario placed 5th and Shadow 6th. "Sonic you are out of the challenge."The announcer replied to the ending of this. Next was Fencing.The first match was Wario against Knuckles and ironically they were rivals.Wario and Knuckles fought bravely but Wario prevailed.Next was Mario against Eggman.Mario and Eggman fought just like Mario fought Bowser and Eggman, Sonic.At the end Eggman won.Mario looked disappointed at himself.Peach was up against Shadow.Shadow fought trying not to lose dignity. Peach was really fast and so was Shadow.Peach finally defeated Shadow and Shadow responded by saying "I let you win." Next was Shadow vs Mario vs Knuckles fighting for 4th,5th,and 6th.Shadow ignored Mario and tried beating Knuckles and prevailed.While Shadow yelled in victory Mario beat him.And for the 1st place battle Eggman placed 1st, Peach 2nd, and Wario, 3rd. "Knuckles, sorry dude you are out of the challenge."The announcer told Knuckles who was a tad bit disappointed. Next was the hammer throw.Yoshi,Luigi,Toad,and Daisy cheered Mario and Peach on.Shadow threw it the farthest winning him 1st place.Eggman threw the second farthest making him 2nd.Peach threw the third farthest but they were all fouls.Wario's were the same like Peach's only his was the fourth highest.Mario threw the weakest but got new fouls getting him 3rd.Peach and Wario had a tiebreaker and Peach won. "Wario don't fart but you are out!"The announcer told Wario who still passed gas. Next was table tennis.Mario was against Peach and Eggman was against Shadow.It was heating up but, Peach had Mario saying Mama Mia by winning him.Eggman beat Shadow by one point.Peach and Eggman went against each other and Peach got 1st.Eggman was second.Shadow beat Mario 10-4. "Mario, you're out of the challenge.And Peach since you won this time you don't' get to do the next one and you're safe for that one!"The announcer screamed over the fans. It was Dream Race.Shadow went fast but Eggman's devices caused Shadow to go back to start and Eggman won. "That's Cheating!"Shadow responded to the device when he lost. "No, the announcer never said we couldn't use devices."Eggman replied. "Sorry Shadow you are out."The announcer said. "Gah!"Shadow yelled in despair. "Now, Eggman and Peach you two have immunity for both of your votes."The announcer said as if it were a twist which it was. "Don't they get to compete to see who wins?"Diddy Kong asked. "No, since it's the first actual day, sorry!" At Team Mario's Elimination Ceremony everyone voted.They all got marshmellows except Bowser,Donkey Kong,Mario,and Wario.The next one was for Mario. "Reasons for you to go guys, and yes two of you are going.Donkey Kong you didn't even say anything, Wario you fart too much, and Bowser you were pathetic.The last one is for Bowser!"The announcer replied. "Oh thank goodness."Bowser said receving his marshmellow. "Why Wario?"Waluigi asked. "He is nasty."Daisy replied. Wario and Donkey Kong left leaving them a little weaker. At Team Sonic's Elimination Ceremony, everyone but Amy,Sonic,Rouge,and Shadow recieved a marshmellow.The next one was for Amy. "Reasons for you guys to go, Rouge you did nothing and look like a threat.Shadow you complained about losing and Sonic you sucked.The last one is for........Shadow!"The announcer said handing Shadow his marshmellow. "What happened to never judge a book by it's cover?"Rouge asked. "I don't know, but I voted Sonic"Espio told Rouge. "Ditto."Shadow and Vector said. "Anyways, who left from Team Mario?"Tails asked. "Wario and Donkey Kong and I'll tell them you lost Sonic and Rouge."The announcer replied. "They lost their strongest and we lost our most pathetic and the threat."Eggman told everyone. "Well, I guess I kind of sucked, see ya guys.Wait, Tails,Knuckles did you guys vote me?"Sonic asked before he went. "Yeah."Knuckles told Sonic. "That kind of hurts pal, what about you Tails?"Sonic demanded to know. "No, I voted Amy so she would stop bothering you, but it's no point now..."Tails said. "See ya Tails!"Sonic said leaving.